


A Special Picture for a Special Person

by Zeetrip



Series: Frostish [18]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Ass Pic sent on accident, Bottom Lio Fotia, Frostish, Frostish au, Hotel Owner Galo, Hotel Owner Galo Thymos, M/M, Office Sex, Seduction, Top Galo Thymos, True Love, Yandere Galo, Yandere Galo Thymos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: Lio Fotia accidentally sent a picture of his ass to his boss, Galo Thymos of the Burning Ice Hotel.I do not own Promare.Anwyll is my oc.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Frostish [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623349
Kudos: 13





	A Special Picture for a Special Person

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I wanted to make a story based of my Frozen Blood Hotel because I know a lot of you like it and I wanted to experiment with one of my favorite story ideas where dick pics are accidentally sent. But I wanted to do an ass pic for Lio because I'm a bottom Lio fan. 
> 
> And it's pretty much an au where Meis, Gueira and Thyma lived and are working in the hotel with Lio. That's something I want to say as well and I hope you guys like it.

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

Lio flinched at his best friends' words. "I accidentally sent an ass pic to Mr. Galo."

"Oh my Promare." Meis started to stress out. "Mr. Galo is gonna fire you, isn't he?"

"Fuck." Lio started to stress out too. He really just sent a picture of his ass to Galo Thymos, the second richest man in Promepolis and the Frostish who owns the six star hotel, Burning Ice. He was supposed to send Galo some documents since he's his secretary but he accidentally sent the picture of his ass without even thinking. God, how could he be so careless?

"Lio, let me say that if he is firing you," Gueira put a hand on Lio's shoulder for comfort, "we'll quit our jobs too and we'll walk out with you."

"What!?" Lio moved, making Gueria's hand leave his shoulder. "No, don't quit your jobs because of me. You guys gone too far to quit now."

"But we can't just be here without you." Thyma told him in their defense. "Working in the hotel wouldn't be the same and besides, it's thanks to you that we were able to work in the hotel in the first place."

That's kinda true. A year ago, the four Burnish were just working at a restaurant called Ring of Fire but then it closed because they went out of business.

Galo Thymos showed up, after the place was torn down and offered them to work at his hotel with no strings attached.

The offer felt a bit odd to Lio since he seemed to know something about the restaurant being torn down. But Meis, Gueira and Thyma were interested in working there because they're fans of the famous Frostish, Galo Thymos.

So, Lio accepted and he became Mr. Galo's secretary. While Meis and Gueira became bartenders at the Firefighter Penguin and Thyma became a waitress at the Hot and Cold Chocolate Tea House.

"I don't really see how I got your guys' jobs." Lio admitted with a shrug. "Mr. Galo was the one who gave us the offer."

"True." Meis shrugged before raising a serious finger. "However, we're your friends and true friends stick together, no matter how bad things get."

"Guys, you wouldn't hurt my feelings if you still worked here." Lio reassured.

"Hey, Lio?" Said young man turned around to be met with a familiar Frostish ravenette with hip-length hair and rose gold eyes. "Mr. Galo wants to see you, immediately."

Immediately? Yep, that's the sign that Galo is definitely mad for sending that picture to him. God, why did this have to happen and why did he take that ass pic?

Oh yeah, it's because he would want to send that to Galo if he had feelings for him. Lio Fotia, won't admit it aloud, at least not now, but he's been in love with Galo Thymos for a while, because of how nice, generous, and loyal he is to all four of them. Although, it's with Lio mostly but he's not judging or complaining about it.

"Okay, thank you Anwyll. I'll be right there." Lio promised and gave a bow before walking to the elevators and grabbing his ice skeleton key.

"Oh fuck. Please let everything be alright, god." Gueira prayed to all the gods and Promares there were out there.

"Don't worry guys." Anwyll reassured with a gentle tone. "I'm sure Mr. Galo will forgive him for that one little accident."

"Are you sure?" Meis asked the ravenette with anxiety still in his voice.

"I'm sure." Anwyll nodded with a smile before turning away. Once Anwyll was far enough away from them, he gave a smirk and looked to the elevators. "Especially, when Mr. Galo is head over heels in love with Lio."

* * *

In Galo's office, an ice sculpture of Galo and his Lio on their wedding day was in front of his desk. The sculpture was of him and his gorgeous Lio, dancing like they were listening to a soft song and Lio's lovely dress flowed with every movement.

"I want you to be mine, my gorgeous Lio Fotia." Galo whispered with love, hearing the bells of their wedding. "But I'll wait, I'll wait until your ready."

Knocking was heard at the door, a few seconds later and Galo snapped his fingers to make the sculptures disappear.

"Come in."

Once the door opened, his gorgeous Lio appeared being his gorgeous self with a lovely dress that makes Galo's heart skip a beat. God and Promares, he loves it when Lio crossdresses.

* * *

Lio walked over to his boss, dread filling his heart once again. He looked at Galo and saw something in his teal eyes that he can't quite read. Although, Lio could probably take a guess.

Lio took a deep breath and walked closer.

"Hello Lio." Galo greeted with a tone that sounded way to scary for Lio at that moment.

"Hello, Mr. Galo." Lio stayed still, wishing that he could just stop shacking.

"Have a seat." His tone didn't sound like he was mad but it was thick enough to sound like an order. An order which Lio obeyed without question.

Galo snapped his fingers which causes Lio to jump in panic because he thought Galo was gonna use ice on him. He closed his eyes and waited for the ice to come but it never came.

Lio opened his eyes to see that two champagne glasses made of ice were now on Galo's desk. And Galo opened a drawer to pull out a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne.

Lio raised an eyebrow at the objects and looked at his boss.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Galo asked him with no joke added.

"Because I accidentally sent a picture of my ass to you?" Lio gulped.

"Accidentally?"

Lio nodded, even more confused. Galo didn't sound mad at all and he kinda sounded like he was disappointed right there. What was Galo expecting?

He'll have plenty of time to think about that later. Right now, he needs to make sure Galo's not looking at this situation the wrong way.

"I swear I'm not a slut or anything. And I'm not trying to get you to sleep with me, Mr. Galo." Lio looked down at the floor, letting out a deep breath. "But if you're going to fire me, I'll understand. Just know that it's been an honor working with you and I'm happy you gave me the offer a while back."

"I'm not gonna fire you, Lio and I would never call you a slut." Galo shook his head and opened the champagne to fill the glasses up. Then he walked over to Lio and offered one to him. "I swear on my life."

He swears on his life? That's a bit serious but Lio's not complaining as long as his boss doesn't think of him that way. And thank the Promares and god, he's not getting fired. He took the other glass with care and looked up at Galo once again with a small smile. "Thank you."

Galo gave him a bigger smile than Lio's. "You're truly welcome."

Lio took a sip of his drink and found it quite tasty and it's non-alcoholic which makes him feel a bit better about it. Since he stopped drinking long ago.

Wait! Did he ever tell Galo he stopped drinking a while ago?

"Now then," Galo set his glass down on the desk before turning to Lio, "since I know you did it on accident, we can forget about the little incident and move on."

Lio gave a soft smile and gave a small bow. "Thank you so much."

"No problem." Galo gave him a soft smile but then it became serious once he took a small breath. "Although, I just have one question."

"And what would that be?" Lio asked, taking another sip of his drink.

"Why did you take that ass pic?"

Lio nearly spat out his drink when his boss asked that. Why in the world would he want to know the reason? Wait, then Lio remembered that Galo sounded disappointed when he said it was an accident. Does his boss love him?

If he does, then Lio feels happy. Really he does but should he really say it now or at another time?

Looking at Mr. Galo now, he's patiently waiting for a reply. His stunning, teal eyes were focused on him and only him. His muscular body, so hard and strong. His face, so handsome and perfect that Lio just wants Galo to be his and only his alone.

It's now or never.

But why not have a little fun while at it?

Lio looked down at his glass with a smirk and purposely, moved his legs so they were no longer covering his underwear, under his skirt. "Well, Mr. Galo, I wanted to save that picture for someone special."

"Oh?" Galo raised an eyebrow in fascination, slowly taking off his tie.

Lio set his almost empty glass on the desk and made his way over to his boss. Getting down on his knees, he looks up at Galo while unbuttoning his black dress shirt. "This special person is the man I fell in love with a while ago. When he offered me and my friends to work at his incredible hotel."

Galo pretended to think about this man and looked down at his gorgeous Lio's sparkling, magenta eyes. He then started to unbuttoned his own dress shirt with a smirk and a shrug. "I have no idea who this man might be."

"I think you met him, Mr. Galo." Lio giggled and started to slowly, take off his heels, skirt and underwear. "I mean, he's the owner of the best six star hotel in Promepolis. He's handsome, generous and such a sweetheart that I just want him all to myself."

"Really?" Galo raised an eyebrow and unzipped his pants to release his icy-cold, cock that stood with pride and lust.

Lio's mouth watered with desire and he wanted Galo in his mouth so bad. He was shacking with how excited he is and he didn't know how long he can keep up his self-control.

Galo then curled his finger to make Lio come closer. "How special is this man?"

"Extremely." Was the last word Lio said before he dove right in and took Galo's cold cock into his mouth. He licked and sucked as best he could to give Galo all the pleasure he deserves in the world. He was still a virgin, so he might not know if he's doing a good job but judging from how Galo's not in pain, he might be.

"You're doing amazing, my love." Galo praised from above which made Lio smile in his mind.

Galo then made some ice in his hand and he took the cold away before letting the melted ice go to his desk. The water opened the top drawer on the right and took out a bottle of lube before making it's way over to Galo, evaporating without a trace.

Lio heard a strange noise and looked up at Galo to see the lube in his hand. He raised a confused eyebrow and took Galo out of his mouth. "How did you get that?"

"I have my ways." Galo told him with a smirk.

"Your ways, huh?" Lio seductively smirked himself before taking the lube. "Let's see if you like my way."

"I would like to see that."

Lio took the cap off and made sure to put a good amount of the lube in his hand before tossing it to the side. He then lifted himself up a little and put his lube covered fingers at his entrance.

Lio took a small breath before making himself relaxed and inserting a single finger inside. He went in and out on this one before inserting a second one and then a third a little later.

Once he knew he was prepared enough, he went over to Galo and sat in his lap before positioning Galo's dick at his entrance. "You ready?"

"I am. Are you?" Galo set his hands on Lio's hips.

Lio leaned forward and met Galo's lips that felt so good, he could kiss him forever. He felt Galo kiss back and touch his body with care.

"Does that answer... Your question, Mr. Galo?" Lio breathlessly asked, once they pulled back.

"Call me Galo." Galo told him before kissing him once again.

Lio kissed him back while taking Galo's cock and penetrating himself with it. Lio then pulled back from the kiss and gave out a moan. Galo felt so cold, so big, so good. He loved him so much. "I love you, Galo Thymos."

"I love you too, Lio Fotia." Galo embraced his beloved with care and love.

Lio embraced him back and the new couple was like that for a while. Until Galo let go and Lio started to move his hips.

Lio let out a moan and just went nice and slow for a few moments to get used to the feeling. Once the 3rd minute was up, he wanted to go a little faster and that's what he did.

He went as fast and hard as he could, moaning Galo's name multiple times. "Galo...ah...Galo....Galo."

God and Promares, thank you for giving Lio a wonderful person and making him feel all this pleasure.

After a little bit, Lio's legs were starting to hurt from working so hard.

Galo noticed and he lifted Lio up, causing the Burnish male by surprise, before using his ice to move some of his things on the desk. He gently set Lio down and said Burnish, looked up at his beloved who gave him gentle eyes full of love and warmth. "Allow me."

Before Lio could answer, Galo put his cock inside Lio and started thrusting, giving Lio all the pleasure and love he deserves.

Lio started to moan once again. But this time, Galo was hitting his sweet spot, making the pleasure feel more amazing. His brain was now mush, he couldn't even think straight but he didn't give a shit about that. All he cared about was being with Galo. Right here, right now.

"Galo....ah... I'm gonna..." Lio tried to warn, feeling his climax approaching but he couldn't do much because of the pleasure.

Before he knew it, Galo took his cock and started pumping it as fast as his thrusts. "Cum for me, my precious little Lio."

That was enough for Lio. For he screamed in pleasure and came on Galo's hand and a little on his stomach. Galo came after, releasing his seed that felt like thick, cold water to Lio but said Burnish still loved the feeling.

The two stopped to catch their breath and Galo looked down at his beloved with concern. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Lio shook his head and brought Galo's hand to his cheek for him to rest on it. "No, you didn't hurt me. That was amazing."

"I'm glad." Galo's lips turned into a relieved smile. "Let's get you cleaned up and then I'll take you home, sound good?"

Lio nodded and let Galo take some tissues to whip some of the cum, leaking from his entrance. It was sticky but Galo was able to use some water to help get it off better.

Once Galo was finished, Galo helped Lio dress up before he picked him up in his arms. "You know, we're both off tomorrow."

"Hm?" Lio looked up at his boss with half opened eyes.

"So, why don't we go on a proper date?" Galo finished, kissing Lio's temple and then his lips. "I think I know a place that we'll both enjoy."

Lio smiled at his new boyfriend and leaned against Galo's shoulder before closing his eyes. "Sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you guys have a great night or day!💖💖💖


End file.
